Add Pages
DragonFriends is always adding new dragons and new content, so its important to keep up on updating and adding pages. If you'd like to help (thanks for that, by the way), just make sure you follow some basic rules so that the pages all look uniform and nice. Adding/Editing Dragon Pages Dragon pages are the most important pages, because most users are going to want to look at all the juicy details of their favourite dragons. Before you create a dragon page, make sure there isn't already a page for the dragon, and (it should go without saying) that the dragon is real and obtainable in the game. If you feel like you can create a great page for a new dragon, go ahead and create one! Just make sure you go over this checklist; *Make sure the dragon's name is capitalized and spelled correctly and always followed with "Dragon" (Ex. "Red Dragon" but not "red dragoon"). *Follow the uniform of the dragon pages, starting with the infobox, followed by "Description", "How to Obtain", and "Colors." Fill out each section with the neccessary information, but don't worry if you can't add all the pictures for every section. (Check the Afro Dragon page for a great example of a complete page). *Add atleast one picture of the dragon (for the infobox). *Add atleast one combo for the dragon, if it is breedable, otherwise, add how it is obtained. *Categorize the dragon (Ex. Gem, Rare, Hybrid, Seasonal, etc). *Add any trivia info you know about the dragon (Ex. What is it based off of? Is it a special dragon in some way? The first dragon of its kind?) Once you've got all that, you've got a great dragon page that will grow and improve as needed over time! If you'd like to edit one of the exsisting dragon pages, that great too. Dragon pages always need updating as seasonals come and go (some dragons even get new elements over time, like the Ripper Dragon). If you see a page that needs some updating or some more info follow these basic guidelines; *If you are adding breeding/element info; #Make sure you know that the information is true and accurate #Don't add more combos if the dragon's elements are known and there are already 3 or more combos #Don't add or change elements for dragons that already have known elements *If you are adding pictures seeing our Add Media page for more info *If you are making small edits, make sure your spelling is on point (please note that certain information may be spelled incorrectly on purpose, such as the Chocolat Dragon's name or the "Bule" Kairos Dragon because that it is how its spelled in the game). *Don't add any offensive or opinion-based information (Ex. "This dragon is almost impossible to breed" or "This dragon is ugly") Overall, just use common sense and make sure you know what your adding is true and useful information for all the Dragonfriends players, and thanks for helping make the wiki great! This is wiki is made great by all the Dragonfriends fans. Category:Guide